duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMR-05 Episode 2: Golden Age
Golden Age is the 5th DMR pack in the OCG. This pack as well as DMD-05, DMD-06 and DMX-08 is the beginning of the Episode 2 saga. It will contain 120 cards. Details *It features a new "civilization" Zero, as well as new creatures from the Zenith race. **In this pack, the file:Victory Rare.jpg Victory Rare cards will also be featuring on Zero cards for the first time. *It is also the first set to feature the first file:Victory Rare.jpg Victory Rare creatures and evolution creatures. *A larger focus will be placed on the races of Unknown and Unnoise, as well as on the Human, Hunter and Alien races working together against them. *This pack also features Hardcore Judge as a new card mechanic. Contents * V1/V3 Lionel, Top of the Ore * V2/V3 Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win" * V3/V3 Golden Age Ogremaru "Explosion" * S1/S7 Greatest Great, Top of the "Life" * S2/S7 Radio Roses, Top of the "Intelligence" * S3/S7 Codename Oreore Lionel * S4/S7 Codename Aegis * S5/S7 Aqua Intelligence 3rd G * S6/S7 Codename Yabasgil Skill * S7/S7 Codename Hungry Elegance * 1/110 Tars Kerukeruyo, Holy Heaven Guardian * 2/110 Spark Beyonce, Light Weapon * 3/110 Aqua Genius, Cyber Admiral * 4/110 Cyber B Back * 5/110 Snake Tailcoat, Black Demon of Torture * 6/110 Necrodragon Wally Go Inega * 7/110 Codename Bazagaze Ragon * 8/110 諸肌の桜吹雪（フキスサブ・ハナフブキ） * 9/110 Barbeque Giant * 10/110 Immediate Effect! Hot Springs * 11/110 Noble Adele, Light Weapon * 12/110 Muttamegas, Spirit of the White Lion * 13/110 Menkoikoi, Guardian of Martyrdom * 14/110 Ignatchio, Apostle of Herculean Strength * 15/110 Panic Room * 16/110 Lionel Wind * 17/110 Emperor Basiccun * 18/110 Irony Spiral, Blue Divine Dragon * 19/110 Cyber Queen, Super Hacker * 20/110 Rigutsuyuna, Device Modification Machine * 21/110 Siege Network of Knowledge * 22/110 Eureka Program * 23/110 黒神龍リング・ギャング * 24/110 萎縮の影チッソク・マント * 25/110 ギャンブル将軍ゴーサウザンド * 26/110 拷問の影カワハギ・ジャケット * 27/110 Vaulting Box Man * 28/110 拷問ロスト・マインド * 29/110 Aggressive Kaiser * 30/110 爆烈の大地カミシモサバキ * 31/110 瞬速チョッパヤ・ドラゴン * 32/110 メガンス・ワイバーン * 33/110 怒の鉄槌オニグンソー * 34/110 Reckless Cut Scrapper * 35/110 星降る夜のフェレットくん * 36/110 夜ふかしベアっち * 37/110 大盛の超人（ドカメシ・ジャイアント） * 38/110 眠りの森のメイ様 * 39/110 式神ヒズラシィ * 40/110 メイ様とおサルのシンバル * 41/110 優位の守護者サメンビー * 42/110 Codename Oraora Leone * 43/110 先導の聖霊ヨサコイ * 44/110 空域の守護者ブインビー * 45/110 ピュアキャット * 46/110 落雷のステンド・グラス * 47/110 アクア・ライブラリアン * 48/110 シブテー・クロウラー * 49/110 アクア・プロフェッサー * 50/110 キング・エイサー * 51/110 Merikomi Ball Ball, Shadow of Restraint * 52/110 Super Hacker Training Plan * 53/110 拘束の影メリコミ・タマタマ * 54/110 希望の親衛隊ファンク * 55/110 Necrodragon Onbashi Raon * 56/110 鬼人形ブソウ * 57/110 虚構の影バトウ・ショルダー * 58/110 Yabasgil Wrap * 59/110 ジャジャーン・カイザー * 60/110 オニウッカリ 爆マル * 61/110 Messa Danjiri Dragon * 62/110 Moel, Ogre Princess * 63/110 鬼奥義イッキウチ * 64/110 Funk, Guard of Hope * 65/110 八面の化身（エイト・トーテム） * 66/110 反時空の化身（アンチ・サイキック・トーテム） * 67/110 祭喰の超人（ドンタク・ジャイアント） * 68/110 ねぼすけリスくん * 69/110 煙管の花吹雪（チョット・イップク） * 70/110 Not A Small World * 71/110 純白の精霊 ホワリティ・リオン * 72/110 San Diego, Apostle of Uprising * 73/110 愛々の守護者チョップルン * 74/110 蝶々の使途サン・ピエトロ * 75/110 侵攻の守護者ガチャピンチ * 76/110 Rhapsody, Guard of Hope * 77/110 ラディカル・バインド * 78/110 ビックリ・ガード * 79/110 サイバー・D（ディー）・モンストレイション * 80/110 メカピン * 81/110 キング・シャルンホルスト * 82/110 Pepper, Guard of Betrayal * 83/110 カムバック・マイ・パーロック * 84/110 アクア・ハンマープライス * 85/110 アクア・インターン * 86/110 ブレイン・ストーム * 87/110 黒神龍パープル・ランブル * 88/110 Swaripper, Wicked Future * 89/110 消男 * 90/110 エラッピ・ジナン * 91/110 噛付の影クイチギリ・マスク * 92/110 Buchikudaki Food, Shadow of Grinding * 93/110 Chaser Hand * 94/110 ブチクダキ・ハンマー * 95/110 紅神龍セメルダイン * 96/110 アックス・ドラゴン * 97/110 ハナマイグレンオー * 98/110 ヨケッピ・チョーナン * 99/110 ミサイル野郎・オニシゲ * 100/110 Ikki and Kumasan, Ogre Beasts * 101/110 Clap, Guard of Hope * 102/110 Melkomi Fist * 103/110 Silva, Guard of Betrayal * 104/110 Sea Otter Trance * 105/110 ヌケッピ・サンナン * 106/110 まどろみのレッサーくん * 107/110 早起きトイプーちゃん * 108/110 Raid Go Elephant * 109/110 Zenith Plan * 110/110 Huge Blueprint Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs